


[podfic] Special Circumstances Questionnaire for Sexual Partners (Male): Long Form

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Altered Mental States, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Conversations, Body Modification, Comeplay, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, Humor, Immortality, Interspecies, Knotting, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, Psychic Bond, Scarification, Soul Bond, Transformation, Tropes, Were-Creatures, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does having sex with you entail becoming married, whether legally, magically, physiologically, or some other de facto permanent relationship? Y/N If Yes, please describe our new life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Special Circumstances Questionnaire for Sexual Partners (Male): Long Form

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Special Circumstances Questionnaire for Sexual Partners (Male): Long Form](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446643) by [coruscera (impractica)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impractica/pseuds/coruscera), [linbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linbot/pseuds/linbot). 



> The content in this podfic is expressed clinically and without much detail.

Title: [Special Circumstances Questionnaire for Sexual Partners (Male): Long Form]()  
Length: 10:30  
File Size/Type: ~5 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ybg8dsam64aqdz6/Special_Circumstances_Questionnaire_for_Sexual_Partners_\(Male\)-_Long_Form.mp3)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/hxtc)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to linbot and coruscera for blanket permission.


End file.
